


Cool me down

by VanLight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: Being exhausted and wanting for Gray to come back. Juvia decided to take a walk in the blizzard and fall asleep in the middle if it.





	Cool me down

It was a cold winter day. The snow came down from the clouded sky. Walking a certain water mage was lost in her thoughts. The last previous nights were short, sleep came but ended quickly with the strange dreams she had. She felt exhausted.

‘Hey, Juvia, wait up!’ Turning around a blue haired girl came running to her. ‘Morning Levy-chan.’ Smiling Levy gave her a side hug. ‘It’s gone be a wonderfull day.’ She cheered. ‘Me and Gajeel are going on a mission.’ 

Juvia smiled at her. ‘Oh are you? Make sure to have enough iron with you then for him. He is a big eater.’ Nodding Levy anwsered: ‘Don’t have to tell me that, last time he almost ate the train.’ Laughing both girls entered their guild. Which was quiet and strangely peacefull.

Sitting at the bar Juvia asked for her regular drink, while looking around for her lover. ‘He is not here today.’ A gentle voice said. ‘He and Natsu,Lucy and Erza went on a request.’ Mira gave her her drink. ‘I’m not sure when they will return.’ 

Oh

Juvia felt kinda sad now. Ofcourse Gray had a team with the other, but she hoped she could go with them to, after all they had been trough. Yawing Juvia pushed the feeling aside. Maybe she could go to the spa with Cana. Or help someone else at the guilt. After a few minutes she released this was going to be a boring day.

Getting up she decided to walk around a bit in the big city. Setteling on a bank at the frozen river she started thinking about al the great memories she and her friends created together. 

Fighting side by side. Being druk on parties. Participating at the games and festivals. Just being together. Slowly she fell asleep thinking about al those time she didn’t felt alone. And the snow came down and slowly turned in a blizzard, while the water mage slept on the bank.

3 hours later a hand shook er rougly. ‘Juvia!’ Opening her eyes, Juvia felt more exhausting the this morning. ‘Juvia, wake up.’ Rubbing her eyes, she felt icely cold. ‘God, you’re soaked. Come on lets get you out of this blizzard to the guilt.’ Standing up, her legs were weak and she was dizzy. A hand took her left arm over the shoulder, trying to support her. Looking up, it was no one than the red haired mage who could scare everyone. ‘Erza?’ 

‘Lets go.’ Dissorientated, Juvia didn’t know how long it took, she didn’t even remember where she was. The trip to the guilt went in silence, trying her best not to bother Erza to much. 

Only when the heard a creeking sound, she knew she was back at the guilt. ‘Juvia!’ People shouted. The power to lift her head was gone, even standing was to much znd she felt her body falling towards the ground. Two arms prevented that she collided with it. ‘We need to warm you up, quickly.’

‘Juvia s’fine’ she panted. 

‘Fine?!’ A voice she recognized al to wel yelled. ‘You can barly breath and stand.’ Looking up She saw that gray had catched her. ‘Juvia, d doesn’t w want t to b bother.’ Signing Gray lifted her up. And carried her towards the medical bay. ‘You have a fever, too’ the ice mage said concured. 

‘We need to get those clothes of you.’ Beat red Juvia dreamed of Gray changing her, she almost fainted on the spot. 

‘Hey Juvia, stay with me!!’ Gray panicked. ‘Gray sama undressing Juvia’ the water mage mumbled. ‘Same old Juvia’ Gray signed. ‘Lay her down, Gray, me and Lucy will help her. We don’t want your pervent mind give you any ideas.’ Erza teased. 

‘I’m not a pervert!’ Giving him the glare Erza stepped next to the bed. ‘Um, I mean, I will wait outside.’ Laughing Lucy took some spare pyjamas from the closet. ‘Those will keep her warm at least.’ Still ou of it, Juvia didn’t noticed that Erza and Lucy got her out her wet clothes and into warm pyjamas. 

‘To bad Wendy is out of town with Cana, otherwide she could heal her.’ 

Both girls were worried. Juvia was completly passed out now, panting and sweating. With noting else to do, they let Gray back in. In the hope he could cool her down.


End file.
